


Trampolining

by GothicDeetz



Series: Chaotic Lydia [6]
Category: Beetlejuice - All Media Types, Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown & King
Genre: Chaos, Dead People, Demon & Human Interactions, Demon Powers, Demons, Gen, Ghosts, Good Demons, Mother Figures, One Shot, Short, Short One Shot, Talking, Talking To Dead People, Trampolines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:41:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24445231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothicDeetz/pseuds/GothicDeetz
Summary: Lydia jumps on a trampoline in the middle of the living room.
Relationships: Beetlejuice & Barbara Maitland, Beetlejuice & Lydia Deetz, Delia Deetz & Barbara Maitland, Lydia Deetz & Barbara Maitland
Series: Chaotic Lydia [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754746
Kudos: 16





	Trampolining

If it wasn’t for Lydia jumping on a trampoline in the middle of the living room, Barbara probably would’ve made her way into the kitchen to see what it was Delia needed her help with.

As Barbara passed by the living room on her way to the kitchen, she couldn’t help but feel as though something was wrong. To make sure, she cast a glance into the living room and that’s when she noticed Lydia jumping.

Barbara stopped and stared directly into the living room for a few moments.

As she jumped on the trampoline, Lydia caught sight of Barbara and smiled and waved to her.

“Hi, Barbara!” Lydia shouted. “Look at what I’m doing!”

Barbara quickly became a little bit nervous. “Lydia!” She shouted. “That’s dangerous. Stop doing that. The last thing we want is for you to get injured like what happened to you last week. When you swung yourself over the bar of the swing set in the backyard and launched yourself off of the swing.”

“Come on, Barb, jumping on a trampoline in the middle of the living room can’t be that dangerous,” Lydia said with a few soft chuckles.

“Well, it is,” Barbara said sternly. Then something else hit her. She confusedly looked at Lydia as the latter kept jumping and asked, “how did you even get the trampoline into the middle of the living room anyway?”

At that, Lydia stopped jumping.

“I didn’t,” she said, a frown appearing on her face followed by a wide smile. “It was all Betelgeuse. I asked him to summon this here trampoline out of thin air and place it in the middle of the living room so I could have something fun to do.”

“And where is Betelgeuse?” Barbara asked after a couple minutes of silence shared between her and Lydia.

At the mention of his name, Betelgeuse popped out from his hiding place under the rug at the back of the living room and smiled widely at Barbara.

“Right here, B-Town!” the demon announced proudly, pointing a finger at himself.

“Betelgeuse?” Barbara asked out of confusion as she stared at him. “How long have you been hiding under that rug?”

“The real question is,” Betelgeuse suddenly said, “how long that trampoline that I summoned at Lydia’s request has been in the center of this room?”

Barbara raised an eyebrow. “I think that’s a question you can answer yourself.”

Betelgeuse thought to himself for a minute then refocused his attention back over towards Barbara.

“Three hours,” he finally said.

“Three hours!” Barbara shrieked. “So Lydia has been jumping for three hours straight?!”

“Pretty much,” Lydia said with a smile before resuming with her jumping.

“You coming to help me in the kitchen or what, Barbara?!” Delia shouted from where she was standing in the kitchen.

“I’m coming,” Barbara said, turning and floating over to join Delia. “I’m coming.”

“Hey, Lyds? Want me to levitate the trampoline into the air whilst you continue jumping?” Betelgeuse ask-shouted with excitement in the tone of his voice.

It took Lydia a little bit under a minute to think up an answer.

“Hmm...” she said. “Uh sure I guess.”

In the kitchen, Delia and Barbara watched Lydia and Betelgeuse.

“Long day?” Delia asked her female ghost friend.

“Long day,” Barbara uttered in agreement.


End file.
